Didn't know what I had
by Promise
Summary: Music Video Fic! Sum 41’s ‘hell life’ Yami is dumped Bakura is there for him, Bakura is a dumb butt, Yami gets ticked. Yaio! Republished!


I do not own! Song is Sum 41'a 'Hell song' Yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to me!  
  
Music Video Fic!! Sum 41's 'hell life' Yami is dumped Bakura is there for him, Bakura is a dumb butt, Yami gets ticked. I know this is short! But R&R PLZZZZZZ!!!!!!! Warning: Yaio!!!!  
  
Didn't know what I had  
  
By Promise  
  
Bakura is standing in front of his motorbike facing Yami. He has just finished listening to Yami telling him how Seto just dumped him. Yami has tears streaming down his face. He was telling Bakura because he and Bakura were friends from school, and Bakura as promised Yami long ago that would always be there for him if he needs it.  
  
Bakura looks Yami up and down, spits turns around and gets on his bike.  
  
"Get on." Was all he said before starting the bike with a loud roar. Yami just jumped on behind him. Bakura handing him his helmet, going with out one himself.  
  
Dodging in and out of car's Bakura starts talking back over his shoulder to Yami.  
  
"~*Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through*~"  
  
Yami nods his head, tears getting caught in the wind and being pulling from his face. Yami tightens his grip around Bakura's waist as he spends up. Bakura smirks putting on hand over Yami's.  
  
"~*I fear I've come to realize  
  
How fast life can be compromised  
  
Step back to see what's going on  
  
I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you*~"  
  
Bakura says putting his hand back on the bike handle. He didn't look back at Yami though but speed up even more, as the road opens up there no longer any cars on it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bakura is then seen I front of the high school talking to Malik, it's night and Bakura is smoking a segregate.  
  
"~*It's just a problem that we're faced with  
  
Am I not the only one that hates to standby  
  
Complication's ended first in this line  
  
With all these pictures running through my mind*~"  
  
Pictures show Yami and Seto together then One's of Yami crying, then ones of Bakura and Yami kissing.  
  
"I want Seto to pay for what he did to my Yami." Bakura said as he looks at Malik.  
  
"Your Yami?" Malik asks chuckling slightly. He immediately is shut up by a sharp glare from Bakura.  
  
"Fine. I'll help, but you owe me." Malik says getting it to a silver sports car.  
  
Bakura and Malik are then seen beating up Seto in an ally, kicking him rapidly even after he's black out. They don't kill him, but he's going to be hurting for a good while.  
  
~*Knowing endless consequences  
  
I feel so useless in this  
  
Get back, Step back and as for me, I can't believe*~  
  
Bakura knew that he might get caught for beating up Seto, he also know Yami wouldn't be happy about it either, but not until he found out. Now all Bakura could do was wait. He really didn't know why he did what he did. He actually couldn't believe it.  
  
Bakura walked up to Yami's door, knocking Yami opens the door smiling and invites him in. Yami introduces him to his parents making sure they understand that Bakura is good person. And surprisingly enough they accept him. Bakura felling more secure and comfortable then he had in a long time.  
  
~* Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore*~  
  
Bakura is seen in front of Yami's house again now at his door, but Yami has tears streaming down his face again. Bakura is desperately trying to explain to Yami exactly why he nearly killed his ex-boyfriend.  
  
"~*Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
What else was I supposed to do?*~"  
  
Yami shakes his head no and slams the door in Bakura's face. Stuned Bakura gets on his motorbike and pulls out at top speed.  
  
~* Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up getting chose  
  
Now that I found knowing so bad  
  
I don't think I knew what I had~*  
  
Bakura head out of town just at he pass the 'You are now leaving domino city' sigh he says out loud.  
  
"~*Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up getting chose  
  
Now that I found knowing so bad  
  
I don't think I knew what I had*~"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Now R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
